


Eres

by Gotaru



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Gen, One Shot, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotaru/pseuds/Gotaru
Summary: El color nocturno de sus ojos, el sonido de su voz y su sonrisa ladeada son todo lo que le quedan en el medio de su mundo árido donde la calidez no existe: Roy Mustang es rojo en contraposición al grisáceo del mundo.[Precuela de EINE KLEINE]





	Eres

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: FMA es de Hiromu Arakawa.

**ERES**

«Tan sólo dime lo que hago; aquí me tienes».

**(Café Tacuba,** _**Eres** _ **)**

**...**

―Entra, Acero: y te ruego que  _esta_ vez no me hagas perder el tiempo. Tengo mucho que hacer este día.

Imponentes puertas de roble de oficina se abren: Alphonse sabe que si su piel fuese de suave carne y no de frío acero, la misma se erizaría con creces. La misma denotaría el máximo sentir que lo albergaba: anhelo.

_Contrólate…, Alphonse, contrólate por lo que más quieras…_

¿En qué momento en específico preciso de comenzar a decirse a sí mismo esta suerte de mantra? ¿A partir de cuál momento, y por qué razón, al verlo a  _él_  su corazón…?

Alphonse y su hermano entran, éste último mascullando pequeños insultos de irritabilidad desde ya ante la inevitabilidad de tener que entregarle a Mustang el reporte de la más reciente misión de ambos: tras su escritorio, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el mismo y charlando con discreción acerca de quién-sabía-qué-cosa con la Teniente Riza, Alphonse lo ve a  _él_. Él.

Él: el superior de su hermano. Él: ante sus ojos, el coronel más respetable de toda Amestris en su totalidad.

Él, él, él: Roy Mustang.

El hombre de veintinueve años que ya todo sobre este podrido mundo lo sabía; aquel que, a los tiernos e inexpertos catorce años de Alphonse, había provocado en él una revolución en forma de trasmutación alquímica obrada en el epicentro mismo de lo que era: el corazón que aún latía en su hueco interior, yacía, ahora, sangrante y latente en las manos del Alquimista del Fuego y del calor de infierno. La sangre de Al pintaba ya por completo del color de la pasión sus guantes con círculos de trasmutación.

Finalmente, el hombre voltea a verlos en perfecta coordinación con el enderezar, militar y formal, de Riza, de pie la misma a su lado: Mustang sonríe cual demonio que ha sido descubierto en el medio de su mal actuar. O sea, la sonrisa típica, la marca  _Mustang_. Alphonse y su corazón pasan a pertenecerle otro poco más.

Mientras, sentado a su lado en el sillón marrón y opuesto en su sentir a más no poder, Ed resopla. De repente esboza una sonrisa que se asemeja a la de un tiburón.

―Acabemos con esto de una vez, Coronel Bastardo: pero, desde ya, y tan sólo para que te lo metas en tu maldita cabeza, ¡te advierto que no pienso disculparme por lo del anciano enano ese! ―la sonrisa del Alquimista de Acero se tiñe de orgullo. Lanza una carcajada triunfal, cruzándose de brazos―. Era la tercera persona del día que me confundía con Al: se merecía la marca de mi bota en su vieja cara. ¡Debiste ver lo asustado que estaba cuando me pedía perdón…!

Aunque se encuentre sumamente apenado, Alphonse no dice nada, limitándose a suspirar nomás: siempre era así.

A veces, era como si él tan sólo no estuviera en la habitación…

El hombre mayor ni se inmuta, obviamente.

― ¿Igual de enano que tú, o todavía más, Edward? Es información de vital importancia para el infor…

Silencio sepulcral.

Y…

_¡SMACK!_

Alphonse sí reacciona, no obstante, cuando la situación amerita que se ponga de pie de un salto: su adorable y pacífico hermanito mayor le ha propinado (por supuesto que con su mano que porta el automail) un puñetazo limpio, certero, y bastante admirable en realidad por su profesional ángulo al que según su opinión era el bastardo número uno del país (cosa que sí consigue, al fin, borrarle la sonrisa del rostro. Además de desviar un tanto, aunque sólo un poco, su nariz, dicho sea de paso).

Más estupefacto de lo que su orgullo le permitirá admitir jamás y, ciertamente avergonzado consigo mismo por no esquivarlo como siempre podía hacerlo, el rostro de Roy vira hacia la derecha con violencia, casi cómicamente, mientras Alphonse aprisiona las muñecas de Ed entre sus manos inmensas, conteniéndolo apenas.

― ¡¿Edward Elric, por todos los cielos, qué te sucede…!?

― ¿Qué te sucede a ti, Al? ―forcejeos inútiles―. ¡Suéltame, déjame terminar el maldito trabajo!

― ¡Te excediste por completo, Ed, te…! ¿Se-Señor, está bien…?

Ajena como sólo ella y sin moverse un centímetro de su lugar, con los ojos cerrados incluso y las manos entrelazadas, Riza se mantiene a salvo de la escena: niega. Luego habla más para sí misma que para los tres hombres de la habitación.

―Le advertí que no hiciera  _ese_  comentario, señor. Se. Lo. Advertí.

*.*.*.

―Señor, no sabe  _cuánto_  lo siento, ¡estoy tan apenado…!

Alphonse ni siquiera se siente digno de mirarlo: de pie ahora al lado del coronel, sentado éste en el sofá de su oficina, Alphonse contiene el deseo que siente de atenderlo, de ser él quien presione contra la mejilla de Roy la bolsa con hielo que la Teniente Riza le ha traído, ¡de curarlo o ayudarlo o no serle la maldita molestia que de seguro es, de hacer lo que sea por él!

Pero no confía lo suficiente en sí mismo: no cree poder soportar el tocarlo, por mucho que él no vaya a sentir tacto alguno de su piel. Y, claro, tampoco sería muy adecuado de su parte atenderle… Ah, se siente tan frustrado.

Y el enfado lo embarga, entonces; su hermano ya no se encuentra con ellos en la habitación; Edward, campante, satisfecho, feliz incluso, se marchó de la oficina con las manos en la cadera en cuanto Alphonse consiguió alejarlo del coronel. Alphonse intentó por todos los medios posibles obligarlo a disculparse, pero cualquier intento de retenerle allí, no digamos ya de hacerlo entrar en razón, fue inútil.

 _Ay, hermano_ …

Alphonse hizo mil y un notas mentales de todos los argumentos con los que regañaría a su hermano por lo que restaba del día.

Roy frunce el ceño, implacable. Se esfuerza por no desahogar su enfado con Alphonse: el chico no lo merece, se dice.

―Eres libre de guárdatelo, Alphonse: ni siquiera eres  _tú_  quien debería disculparse.

―Lo sé… Yo, lo siento mu… Ah: olvídelo, señor.

Un silencio incómodo, mucho, sigue.

Roy, todavía sosteniendo contra su rostro el hielo en un intento de evitar el posible nacimiento de un chichón, considera si decirle a Alphonse, tal y como si fuera su superior, que ya puede largarse de aquí. No quiere ser rudo con él, pero realmente anhela un poco de soledad luego de todo este desastre.

Afortunadamente, Riza lo entendió sin necesidad de palabras, y se fue a supervisar el trabajo del resto del equipo luego de traerle el hielo, pero, Alphonse…

Mustang sonríe un poco, muy a su pesar: admite para sí lo innegable; y es que, en efecto, no conoce demasiado (en lo absoluto) al chico, pero sabe muy bien de su excesiva gentileza y preocupación por otros.

De cierta manera era agradable saberlo preocupado por él, si se lo consideraba en contraposición al frijol iracundo y egoísta que tiene por hermano mayor.

―Señor…, ¿puedo sentarme?

Ojos rojos de armadura, de carmesí refulgente, lo miran con intensidad: Roy se esfuerza por contener un estremecimiento al comprender, por primera vez desde que conoce a ese pobre niño aprisionado por sus errores, que sus certeras habilidades para leer a las personas cuales libros desnudos no sirven en lo absoluto ante Alphonse, no, pues no tiene forma de saber lo que yace en su corazón, no sin las ventanas al alma de sus ojos.

Se sabe cruel al pensarlo para sí, pero…

Alphonse no es humano.

Siente un pinchazo de intimidación en el pecho.

Roy asiente, de apariencia impertérrito, sin palabras: y siente que la sangre vuelve a fluir con naturalidad por sus venas cuando, por toda su oficina, resuena una risita emocionada, la misma proviniendo del interior hueco de Alphonse, un sonido increíblemente, ridículamente  _dulce,_ al que no da crédito: encantador, musical, como nada que hubiera escuchado jamás. Mustang se siente arrepentido de haberlo pensado vacío.

Mustang siente calidez, también.

Alphonse, quizás, era más humano que varios otros.

―Señor… yo, realmente no estoy seguro de si debo contárselo, pero, creo que se lo merece después de esto ―su voz lo regresa a la realidad presente.

» Verá: mi hermano ha estado algo… estresado últimamente. Bastante, a decir verdad.

» No importa cuánto leamos, busquemos, o lo arriesguemos todo en pos de ello: no encontramos la Piedra filosofal. No la encontramos, señor. No logramos saber nada de ella que no suene a leyendas fantásticas, de esas que mi hermano no se tragaría jamás. Y sé mejor que nadie cuánto a él eso lo… afecta. Cuánto.

» Quizás, ya no tengamos una familia de sangre que nos espere en Rizenbul, ni una casa que nos pertenezca en realidad, pero… Están Winry, y la Abuela. ¡Y Den, por supuesto! Y mi hermano y yo no hacemos más que preocuparlas por lo que nos pueda ocurrir… Y las extrañamos tanto. Tanto.

» Puedo verlo en sus ojos: muchas veces, todo lo que quiere hacer es  _regresar_.

» Sé que, muchas veces también, eso es todo lo que yo quiero hacer.

» Y luego, está lo de… de… ―la voz de ángel le tiembla: mil brazos de pesadillas demenciales lo envuelven, amenazando con arrastrarlo al epicentro mismo de sus tinieblas personales, y llevarlo a lugares y desplegar frente a sí imágenes que no quiere ver otra vez. Jamás. Y es que para su mente que no descansa por las noches, todo es como si hubiera ocurrido ayer… Habla como puede―. Lo de Nina, señor. Nina… Cre-Creo que sus pesadillas deben ser más de lo que puede soportar. A veces, acabamos discutiendo espantosamente cuando le insisto en que él no tiene por qué quedarse despierto conmigo…

Roy no lo mira: sus ojos, oscuros, impenetrables, el reflejo perfecto de su tan complejo ser, sencillamente no pueden hacerlo, clavados así en su lugar en la ventana principal de su oficina. No es irrespeto ante sus palabras, no es que no le importe lo que está diciendo en ese momento, pues se requiere mucha valentía para desnudar el alma: se siente pequeño ante ese niño, de repente.

Las injusticias poblaban este mundo, pudriéndolo todo a su alrededor.

―Sé bien que nada de lo que he dicho es excusa para lo que hizo, ¡se excedió por completo!, ni tampoco excusa su actitud en general con usted, pero… pero, Coronel Mustang, tan sólo le ruego, le suplico, de corazón,  _paciencia_.

» Por favor: porque le prometo que Edward se la merece.

Alphonse, en cambio, sí lo mira a él, o al menos el casco de su armadura está virado en su dirección. Alphonse no sabe lo que espera, pero a esperar está dispuesto: más y todo haría por su hermano.

Por unos momentos, nada sucede ni ningunas palabras nacen.

A Alphonse, entonces, lo invade la desesperanza: pero la voz de Roy, sus palabras, le hacen sentir que todo, todo, todo estará bien.

El coronel ni siquiera lo mira; continúa observando la ventana, de modo que Alphonse sólo puede ver la parte trasera de su cabeza, su tan impecable y soberbio cabello a una distancia tan corta que lo seduce su brillo. Roy Habla.

―Por ti, Alphonse: sólo por ti se la tendré.

» Eres tú el que la merece.

Roy lo sabe ahora más que nunca.

De tener ojos, Alphonse piensa (sabe) que los mismos se habrían abierto a todo lo que dan; piensa y sabe que, después, se habrían inundado de agua.

Sí, maldita sea: amaba a ese hombre aguerrido, perfecto, hundido en culpas que portaban las máscaras del pasado, de buenos sentimientos profesionalmente escondidos... Lo amaba.

Y era en verdad.

Ninguna respuesta parece ser digna de tan resplandecientes palabras, pero Alphonse dice lo principal, lo que corona aquello que le late en el alma: su mantra predilecto de vida, desde la infancia.

―Gracias, señor. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, co-con todo el corazón…!

Lo amaba, sí.

Y su voz refleja una emoción tan pueril, que oh, retuerce el corazón del adulto…

Mustang agradece la posición escondida de su rostro, pues hace que su media sonrisa permanezca oculta, negándose a voltearse hasta que Alphonse ya no esté. Así lo prefiere.

Qué niño más especial, caray…

Nada más había por decir entonces, no después de tanta verdad, y, aún sin contacto visual entablado ambos hombres lo saben. Felicidad en todo su titánico cuerpo, en paz al fin, Alphonse se pone de pie y encamina a la puerta.

―Bueno, yo… lo dejo solo, señor. Se lo merece luego de todo. Por favor, recupérese ―una vacilación―. Gracias, en verdad. Yo…

» Me alegro mucho de haberlo conocido, coronel Roy Mustang.

Pasos de armadura cruzan la habitación, una puerta cerrándose con discreción: silencio, paz.

Y, afuera, a través de la ventana de la oficina que ha sido el escenario de un algo que sólo adquirirá su verdadera trascendencia dentro de un par de años, el Sol cae a lo largo del cielo: azul claro mutando en naranja y tonos rojizos. Roy no deja de mirarla.

Esboza, entonces, una sonrisa más honesta de lo usual, especialmente afectuosa (sonrisa del  _significado_ ). Sonrisa nacida del alma, que alivia el tenerla en el rostro. Una boca se abre y en las palabras musitadas hay verdad.

Son justamente las palabras que, en unos años, se convertirán en la propia verdad que rige, resguarda, y da propósito a su propia vida.

―Edward estará bien si te tiene con él, Al.

*.*.*.

Estrellas en contraposición al negro nocturno, ese de tonalidad tan igual a la de los ojos de  _él_ : Alphonse se siente avergonzado de que, para colmo de todos los males del día, él se atreva a pensar en el Coronel incluso cuando hace algo tan mundano como avistar el cielo de noche.

Está solo en las afueras de los cuarteles: se debate violentamente sobre si  _sí hacerlo_  o  _no hacerlo_. Lleva cerca de quince minutos oculto tras un árbol del inmenso jardín frontal, vacilando sobre si entrar o no.

Mira a su alrededor: agradece con el corazón que no haya nadie, aunque esto es algo natural, puesto que ya es algo tarde, tanto así que cuando se fue de la habitación en la que su hermano y él se estaban quedando, éste ya dormía. Esboza una sonrisa inexistente; la canción de las cigarras ocultas entre el pasto logra apaciguar la angustia en su corazón, al menos un poco.

Suspira, al final, mientras retuerce ansiosamente sus manos: la verdadera respuesta, esa dictada por la bondad inherente en su alma, era clara.

Dirige sus pasos hacia los cuarteles con la firme intención de ir a disculparse, sí, una vez más, de corazón y alma con el coronel Mustang por el penoso incidente.

_Sé valiente, Alphonse: sé… sé que es demasiado para ti cada vez que lo ves, sé que es intolerable cuando él te mira, pero debes pedirle perdón por algo tan grave, porque él se lo merece, o no podrás estar en paz esta noche._

Pero, ¿realmente ameritaba pedir disculpas de nuevo? Y lo más importante: ¿era esa, la tranquilidad de su consciencia, el único motivo?

…

_No._

_No…_ , piensa, se sincera más bien, y llora lágrimas que no se podrán derramar jamás. Porque Alphonse, porque ese ángel de perfección que era y que no tiene la más mínima idea de serlo se ha dado cuenta, al fin.

_No, no lo es, Alphonse, y tú bien lo sabes bien: quieres verlo otra vez. Quieres verlo siempre. Lo necesitas… Lo necesito. ¡Lo necesito…!_

_Y él… y él…_

_Jamás me verá a mí._

_Para Roy Mustang, yo_ _no existo_ _._

…

Ni él mismo se ha dado cuenta de que dejó de caminar: sus alas de ángel se han partido a causa de la aflicción, y está, entonces, cayendo en picada hacia un abismo con nombre y piel y Alphonse se vuelve incapaz de ver color a su alrededor.

Y la única persona que podría recolectar los fragmentos rotos de su ser y volverlo uno solo otra vez no… tan sólo no…

Y lo ve, a  _él_ , al fin: debió salir del cuartel, bajar por una de las dos extensas escaleras de la entrada y comenzado a caminar cuando estaba demasiado distraído (roto, desgraciado, abandonado) para notarlo, y todavía demasiado lejos y oculto para ser visto por éste, y comprende que ha llegado justo a tiempo, pues lo primero que mira es su espalda, alejándose. Su espalda.

Su espalda…

La misma es imponente, condenadamente hermosa, revestida por el azulino traje militar: es arte, como todo ese hombre en su extensión lo era. Simbolizaba, por desgracia, todo lo que estaba condenado a ver de  _él_ : por siempre lejos, pequeño.

Mustang se aleja de él con las manos resguardadas en sus bolsillos y aún desde su perspectiva trasera, Alphonse es perfectamente capaz de intuir que está altamente sumergido en lo que piensa. Entonces, casi abruptamente, Roy se detiene; eleva su vista al cielo. Alphonse ve el reflejar de la luz de las estrellas contra sus pupilas y decide que nunca ha existido ni existirá nada más perfecto que eso, que él.

Estando todavía ambos frente a los cuarteles, con Alphonse al pie del par de escaleras de la entrada y Roy lejos, Alphonse está a unos diez metros de distancia de él; le basta para oírlo suspirar. Su desmesurada empatía se activa, sin falta: Roy está melancólico, triste quizás, y Alphonse desea tomarlo en brazos y arrullarlo y protegerlo de todo por la infinidad.

Mirada oscura todavía clavada en los luceros, Alphonse lo escucha a la perfección pronunciar unas palabras que no comprende del todo, en lo más mínimo, más bien; palabras que, quizás y sólo quizás, posean un  _significado_  que dentro de unos años podría cambiar su vida. Sólo quizás.

―Él es sólo un niño… No es que me vaya a ir al infierno por preguntármelo, pero…―ojos negros se ocultan bajo párpados; niega―. No: no debo pensarlo tanto. No de esta manera.

» ¿Qué debo hacer, maldita sea?

Roy susurra lo último, y Alphonse no sabe a quién se lo suplica; no entendió el  _significado_  verdadero de lo que dijo, de hecho: sólo sabe que se ha quedado helado por algo que percibe como grave. Se ha quedado dolido, ante todo. Y tampoco entiende el por qué.

En el medio de su desesperación ( _sí, está… desesperado. ¿Qué lo tendrá así?_ ), Roy se gira, sin esperar nada más que encontrar la soledad que cree que lo rodea.

Ojos negros se posan de repente en él: Alphonse cae hipnotizado ante su color, a pesar de que lo primero que nota es la zona enrojecida y apenas hinchada en la mejilla de Roy, aquella con la que su hermano se ensañó.

El semblante de Mustang muta en varias emociones, pues, ante seres como Alphonse, las máscaras que todo lo ocultan (o que lo intentan) son inútiles: un rostro pierde toda expresión que podría haber estado reinando en el mismo, ojos se expanden, y facciones expresan tres estados de emoción, uno detrás del otro: sorpresa. Pánico. Culpa.

¿Culpa? Culpa.

―Alphonse… ―y de alguna forma, su voz es un homúnculo perfecto de los tres sentires; es como si  _ese_  nombre y presencia, justamente, lo hayan desarmado todo en él. Fiel a sí mismo, Roy logra recuperarse, no obstante y a continuación habla con su control habitual―. Alphonse: ¿qué…?

Ante todo pronóstico, no finaliza sus palabras: porque cuando Alphonse ha comenzado a aproximarse a él, lento, vacilante, Roy se ha callado la boca. Lo ha abandonado todo el aire existente en él porque era  _Alphonse_ , mierda, quien se acercaba a él.

Mierda.

Ninguno de los dos sabrá jamás que, ambos corazones, latían desbocados, apasionados, temerosos; mas no por el mismo sentir. No todavía. No.

― ¿… Deseabas algo, Al?

_«Al» y no «Alphonse»._

No entiende nada.

―N-No, Señor ―logra farfullar Alphonse finalmente. Luego, sintiéndose como la armadura más estúpida del universo, se rectifica―. Digo,  _sí_ : sé que ya lo hablamos, pero… sólo que-quería…, eh, disculparme con usted nuevamente por la actitud de mi hermano esta mañana. ¡Realmente lo siento! Yo, eh, intenté convencerlo de que  _él_  en persona viniese a disculparse con usted, pero… usted ya lo conoce… ―risa nerviosa. El coronel continúa observándolo, inexpresiva toda la extensión de su rostro; Alphonse se siente desesperar por un algo que desconoce. Habla con el corazón adolorido. Desconoce por completo que lo que Roy siente no podría ser más opuesto a la frialdad o indiferencia―. Tan sólo era eso, Señor. Yo… lamento todas las molestias que siempre le causamos. Bu-Buenas noches, Coronel Mustang…

_Creo que me estoy enamorando de usted, Señor. Por favor, discúlpeme._

Algo en el no-físico corazón de Alphonse se quiebra, y ésta se convierte en una de las ínfimas ocasiones en que se sintió enloquecer ante su maldita suerte, ante los giros del destino, y lo que las decisiones tomadas y errores cometidos habían ocasionado en su vida.

_Porque, tal vez y sólo tal vez, de tener un cuerpo… yo… él…_

Silencio.

Y se miran. Alphonse  _sufre_. Roy reflexiona sobre injusticias demenciales y podridas, que le han arrebatado cosas, las más importantes de todas, a aquellos que menos se lo merecían.

Algo en Roy se convierte en el primer latido de muchos por venir (sí…).

Entonces, como el alzar más glorioso del Sol, una sonrisa honesta y ajena a mil y un sentires, pero que también cargaba consigo secretos, nace, una que un adulto le ofrece a un niño al que le guarda cierta estima. Un sentir leve, pero existente; progresivo y en aumento sentimiento aquel que (por ahora) no dirá. Ya el momento llegará. Todo Alphonse se estremece.

―Viniendo de ti, acepto las disculpas con gusto ―le dice con su eterna sonrisa ladeada, una que, no obstante, carece de la sorna habitual, observándolo con la cabeza alzada debido a su obvia altura de armadura. Mustang suelta una risa ligera, que expresa la más pura diversión y suficiencia―. Y no digas eso de  _ti_ : eres, de hecho, el único Elric que no es una molestia en el trasero. Créeme ―Mustang se calla. Por puntuales cinco segundos tan sólo lo mira; lo mira. Al fin. Inocencia que no sabe, aún, reconocer admiración―. Buenas noches, Alphonse. ―musita. Luego, asiente como señal de despedida y le da la espalda, y se va, y, sin saberlo, se lleva consigo el corazón de un niño.

Cuán honesto, pueril, y arrollador en su inocencia era su sentir, y qué triste resulta todo en su entorno. Qué gris.

Y cuánto no sabía acerca del futuro.

Alphonse lo observa, lo observa, y lo observa más, alejándose aquel que comienza a amar latido por latido bajo el cielo estrellado; lo observa hasta perderlo de vista, pues, sabe, mirarlo es el único método de amarle que tiene.

Que tendrá.

¿Será?

Por ahora, nos quedamos con este lado de la historia.

Y, finalmente, liberando un suspiro inexistente, Alphonse se da la vuelta, dispuesto a volver a los cuarteles donde su hermano lo espera. Ya nada más hay por hacer acá; aguardemos unos años, nada más.

En ellos yace la verdad, el  _significado_  definitivo: « _una pequeña»._

El destino.

En el ahora, y caminando rodeado sólo por soledad Alphonse sabe que lo espera una noche solitaria, y sabe también que todo lo que hará será pensar en  _él, él, él._ Una y otra vez.

Injusticia que, créanlo o no, sí tendrá recompensa.

Por ahora, el sentir es una línea recta que parte de un punto al otro, pero que no regresa a él, a Alphonse Elric, el niño que, por ahora, sólo de largo lo tendrá que ver.

Por ahora: antes del primer encuentro del dorado con el negro, en persona, en carne, sangre y piel. Al fin.

Por ahora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fin** _


End file.
